1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to multi-position weight machines, and still more particularly to a multi-position wall-mounted resistance tube exercise apparatus that enables a user to achieve a full body workout, including a core workout, principally from a standing position exclusively, though numerous seated exercises are also possible. The apparatus is well-suited for transport and particularly well adapted for use by truck drivers for maintaining good body conditioning during long hauls.
2. Background Discussion
Multi-position resistance tube exercise machines are known. A number of major exercise machine manufacturers make and sell commercial and residential machines either dedicated to particular exercises or a small group of exercises designed to exercise small groups of muscles or, alternatively, machines designed to enable a user to perform a number of exercises and to address a wide range of muscles and muscle groups. Traditionally, the systems have employed moveable weight stacks incorporated into compact frame structures with attachments to the stack from multiple directions and at multiple positions and angles through cable and pulley assemblies so as to provide a user with numerous exercise options.
However, weight stack systems have several liabilities. First, comprehensive systems are very expensive. Second, they require the allocation of significant floor space. Third, they provide an imperfect, and some say inherently flawed, simulation of the kinds of load placed on muscles in natural and competitive athletic environments. Fourth, the load borne by the user tends to vary dramatically through a full range of motion during any given exercise. Fifth, they can present a risk of injury. And finally, by their very nature they are, for all practical purposes, permanent fixtures. Increasingly physiatrists, physical therapists, gyms, schools, and especially individuals wishing to experience a full body workout, are relying on resistance tubes and bands as the means to place a load on specific muscles and muscle groups for resistance exercise. For the most part, such “systems” amount to little more than one or more resistance tubes adapted for connection to walls, doors, furniture, and the like, to provide a simple way of achieving multiple angles from which resistance is offered. However, such systems rely on reliable and safe connections in the environment and they are limited by the size and therefore the resilience of the (typically) single tube employed.
Two products currently on the market—the Tower 200 from Body by Jake and the X-Factor from Weider—are door mounted units, use a length of resistance tubing with pulleys and attachment hooks on each end, top and bottom. This limits the stretch to the degree to which the single resistance tube will stretch. There is no adjustment for initiation points other than top and bottom.